


girls just wanna have fun

by fictionalexistences



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night, Light Fic, Love Confessions, No Angst, Possibly OOC, Shopping, Turned Actual Relationship, i think, set during their college years, vague get together, you know this is gonna be good when the first three tags have the word drunk in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: Ritsuko and Misato spend some time together. This, coupled with alcohol andfeelings, means drunken dancing and confessions ensue.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko & Katsuragi Misato, Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslashgelion 2020





	girls just wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

> haven't seen evangelion in a while, so they might be ooc... however, i am a sucker for a good femslash ship, so here i am. for @[echindna-auxiliatrix](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/echidna-auxiliatrix) on tumblr for the [femslashgeion2020](https://femslashgelion.tumblr.com/) event!! check it out! :)

Ritsuko was in her dorm, sitting on her desk chair. A small metal chip sat in front of her, one she had been tinkering with for hours, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she calls out, momentarily taking her eyes off of the contraption to glance at the newcomer.

She would be lying if she said she was surprised at the purple-haired woman that appeared in her doorway. Misato seemed to visit whenever she was bored. Ritsuko wasn't sure if she should be complimented or offended, so she settled for something in-between.

Ritsuko waited. "Hey, hey! Ooh, what's this, Dr. Akagi?" Misato's tone was light, but the name still made Ritsuko reel. She disguised it with a neutral voice, asking in what she hoped was a calm voice, "Must you call me that?"

The other woman seemed surprised, if the pause in her words meant anything. It didn't last long though, with Misato reassuring, "If you don't want me to, I won't."

However, it was clear that the other woman expected a response. She observed as Ritsuko tinkered with the piece of metal one last down, before finally setting it and her set of tweezers down.

She then turned her gaze on Misato. It was enough to make a lesser man cower, but Misato met her stare head on. Then Ritsuko gave her the truth, because Misato would never accept anything less.

"It reminds me of my mother."

Misato's lips form a silent "oh", and she rests her arm on the top of the chair. They both knew how Ritsuko felt about her mother. "For how much you seem to hate her, you mention her quite a bit. Are you estranged or something?" A bitter smile spread across Ritsuko's face, and she let a bit of honestly slip out. "Something like that."

Satisfied with her answer, Misato moves away. Ritsuko keeps an eye on her as the woman sits on her dorm bed, ruffling the before-neat sheets.

"So, what brings you here again?" She kept her voice neutral, again focused on the chip.

"You should know by now, Ritsuko."

"Boyfriend giving you troubles?" Ritsuko seemed to have hit the jackpot, as Misato's distressed sigh as she sprawled onto the mattress indicated. "He's _not_ my boyfriend, but I can't seem to get him off my back." Misato would never know how much those words meant to her. "Hey! We should have a girls' day, just the two of us!"

"I'll pick you up on Saturday."

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, and spun her chair to face Misato. "We literally live two rooms away from each other."

The woman ignored her, and stood from the bed, stepping backwards towards the door. "Well, I have plans to make. See you later!" Somehow, she didn't trip out the doorway as she made her way out, keeping eye contact with Ritsuko the whole time.

Ritsuko blinked, and once seeing that she was gone, burst out into laughter at Misato's antics. _I really do love her, don't I?_ She pushed away the bittersweet thought, picked up the forgotten pair of tweezers, and went back to work.

* * *

A couple days passed by in a flash, and then the weekend was here.

Misato, as promised, came to her door right before noon, signature red jacket snug around her shoulders and a pink phone case poking out of her pocket. "Morning, Ritsuko!"

Without asking, she shoved her way in, and reminiscent of the last time she was here, plopped onto Ritsuko's bed. "What're our plans for today?" It seemed a little early to ask, especially since Ritsuko hadn't changed out of her sleepwear yet. It was just a slightly too big, white tee, and underwear, but nothing Misato hadn't seen before.

"Well, the first thing you have to do is get dressed." The fashionable purple-head scrunched up her nose at Ritsuko's current outfit, making the other woman roll her eyes in good humor.

"I'm thinking we get some food first—maybe from that new café—, then we'll hit the mall. I figure since we're going clubbing tomorrow, might as well get more new clothes." As Misato talked, Ritsuko pulled on a pair of jeans, and turned away from her to strip off her shirt and clasp on a bra. By the time she was done changing into more suitable clothing for the day, Misato was done, and already going for the door. Ritsuko silently followed, slipping on a pair of boots at the door and grabbing a grey scarf.

Then, they were gone.

* * *

Misato sighed happily, resting her face on the hand propped up on the dining table. "That was _amazing_."

Though Ritsuko usually couldn't agree with her friend's taste in food, she nodded. The café's desert was _especially_ divine. She took another sip of her tea.

The waiter approached with a bill, one that Misato quickly snatched up, to Ritsuko's surprise. At her raised brow, Misato waves it off, and pulls out her wallet. "Don't worry about it! I invited you out, so the least I can do is pay, right?" She sends a flirty wink her way, and Ritsuko steadfastly ignores the way it makes her feel inside.

The next thing she knows, they're a couple blocks over at their local mall. Misato seems more excited then she usually does, and quickly pulls Ritsuko along to window shop and try out new clothes.

It takes a while, but eventually Misato settles on a local boutique with a bounty of options. It has a mix of cutesy clothing and more mature . The purple-haired woman immediately picks out a cute Korean-style shirt and goes to find a mirror, leaving Ritsuko to search the racks. A couple pieces of clothing caught her eye, like a long-sleeved pink crop top and a blue, red, and silver bomber jacket. Both were more flashy and eye-catching than her normal wardrobe, but certainly items that would annoy her mother. If anything, Ritsuko lived to be petty.

Misato returned moments later, holding up a bunch of fabric with her. She gestures for Ritsuko to follow her to the back of the store, where there's a small changing room. Ritsuko settles herself on the small leather sofa, and waits.

Her friend comes out wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, with a lace-like pattern on the top of the sleeves, showing a glimpse of skin. "No idea what I would wear with it, but cute, right?"

Ritsuko nods. The woman gives a little twirl, presenting herself for an imaginary crowd, before looking at herself in the mirror. If Misato notices Ritsuko checking her out, she doesn't mention it. She returns to the changing room, and comes out sporting several more outfits, ranging from decent to beautiful. A couple noticeable outfits were a white sundress that looked more like a purity gown than anything to go dancing in, and a glaringly yellow crop top that hurt Ritsuko's eyes. Another was a sparkly silver cropped tank top, showing a lot of skin, but it could be covered up by Misato's red jacket, or not at all.

But Ritsuko's favorite was a beautiful black dress, and if Misato's excited squeal when she looked in the mirror meant anything, her friend agreed.

"Now, it's your turn!" As soon as Misato was finished, she shoved Ritsuko and several pieces of clothing into the changing room, the two she had picked out and a couple that Misato had.

Her reactions are overwhelmingly positive. Compliments are practically drowning Ritsuko when she returns, armed with a new outfit each time. Misato even wolf-whistles when she comes out dressed in a shiny silver tank top, similar to the one the fashionista had worn herself.

Finally, Ritsuko comes out in the last outfit, one Misato had picked out for her.

Misato claps her hands together in quick succession, dark eyes sparkling. "That looks gorgeous!"

Ritsuko raises an eyebrow, and looks at herself. "You hate green."

The outfit is a dark forest green bodycon dress, similar to something Ritsuko would pick out herself, but maybe a little too formal for the club, and definitely not something Misato would try. Surprising her once more, Misato gives Ritsuko a sultry look, looking her up and down. "Mhm, but it you still look stunning."

Ritsuko glances back at her reflection in the mirror, in a futile attempt to hide her blush. "If you say so."

* * *

They stopped at a grocery store on their way back, and Misato picked up a six-pack of beer with a cheeky smile.

It gave Ritsuko a good idea on how their night was going to end.

Hours later, the two were back in Risuko's room. Misato was drunk, dancing to a popular western song blasting through her tiny phone speakers. She tried to sing along, but her broken English was enough to make a tipsy Ritsuko giggle at her attempts. "Cute," she thought to herself.

Eventually, Misato gets tired of being laughed at, and tugs Ritsuko off her bed to dance with her. Eventually, a song on Misato's playlist that they can both fully understand comes on. Sadly, Misato's singing ability when sober isn't _amazing_ , so her singing while drunk is… interesting, at best.

It's downright unbearable at worst. Still, Ritsuko deals with it and the noise complaints they're bound to get at this time of night. It was almost midnight when they arrived back at the dorms, after Misato had insisted on visiting the food court and dragged them to almost every store in the mall still open. Now, it was almost 2 AM, and the two had spent the hours drinking and talking. It was nice. It's not lonely, even when it's just the two of them.

Suddenly, Misato trips over her own feet, or the air (Ritsuko can't tell the difference, she's too busy staring at her surprised face when she falls.). She safely drops into her friend's arms, giggling. Ritsuko shook her head, uncontrollably smiling, and makes a tsking noise. "Misato." She enunciates every syllable in the other's name, to get her attention, and because of the alcohol in her system.

The woman in question giggled at the tone, but humored her friend. "Yeah?" Misato playfully smiled at her, all lip and no teeth.

She stared, at this gorgeous, eccentric woman, and melted. "You're really something, aren't you?"

A pout quickly replaced the smile, and Misato bumped her hip against hers. "Oh, hush! You looooooooove me~" The slurred words were a clear sign of her friend's drunkenness, and perhaps that was what gave her the confidence to say her next words.

"I suppose I do, don't I?" Ritsuko took a moment to relish the drunken confusion on Misato's face, before flashing her an amused smile.

"What, cat got your tongue?" It was her turn to poke fun at the purple-haired woman, which deepened the pout on the other's beautiful face.

"Mn… Ritsuko! You can't just say stuff like that out of nowhere!" Misato sounded surprisingly cute when she whined, and the hand she placed on her jutted hip was enough distraction for Misato to be able to tackle Ritsuko onto the bed.

Misato held tight to her torso, nuzzling against it, and not leaving any room for Ritsuko to move, let alone get up. "Let go, Misato. You're drunk."  
  
"Relax, I don't wanna do anything right now. Just sleep with me, okay? I'm tired…" Despite Misato's sudden sleepiness, she still held fast onto Ritsuko, though she allowed her to shift enough to get into a more comfortable position.

"Night, Ritsuko," Misato mumbled.

"Good night, Misato." Ritsuko responded. If Misato was still awake then, she wasn't anymore, and if they both heard the soft undertones of affection in her voice, neither acknowledged it. The woman wasn't sure what to make of this, so she ran through possible explanations until her brain couldn't think, and her clock flashed 4 AM.

Ritsuko fell asleep staring at fluorescent lights.

* * *

The next time Misato saw her, Ritsuko had blond locks that reached her shoulders, instead of her usual brown. Misato eyed it, moving to wrap a strand around her finger.

"You dyed your hair." It was a statement, not a why or a when. Ritsuko took a moment to appreciate it before giving a laughable answer. "My mother would hate it."

"Oh? Isn't it a little late for teenage rebellion?" Misato teased, leaning forward every-so-slightly. The little black dress hugged her curves, and the white accents gave it a modern edge. Ritsuko admired her figure, before laughing, more bark then smile. "I suppose you're right."

Misato gave a cheeky smile, before going on her tippy-toes, bringing her closer to Ritsuko's lips. "When am I not?"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes, but Misato just closed the distance between them in a clash of tongue and teeth. Moments later, the two separated, and Misato casually looped their arms together, as if they weren't both slightly out of breath. She started walking, heels clicking even on the concrete sidewalk. Ritsuko could hear the smile in her girlfriend's voice as she was pulled along.

"Come on, let's go!"

They spent the rest of the night drinking their pasts away.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if you enjoy, & maybe write for this ship? 0-0


End file.
